Birth of the Rage
by Winter Frostine
Summary: My name is Rage and this is my story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys, this my first, so... give me some opinions in review about my story.. So enjoy! ? ✳❄?￢ﾝﾤ❤❤?ￂﾠ

 **? Prologue** ?

A glowing red eyes following the two figures's movements who been chased by the Daleks, he held the blonde girls hand as he run from the Daleks who been chasing them while cry out,

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

the red eyes chuckled then she heard a statics in her walkies talkie, "Rage...come in...Rage?"

Rage sighed then picked up her walkies talkie and said "Yeah, I heard ya, Ver... What'd ya want?" then she heard a chuckled from the walkies talkie, she rolled her now brown eyes then let out a annoyed sigh "Ver..."

"okay okay, so how's the Doctor and his companion?" 'Ver' asked then laughs again when Rage let out 'meh', "same old, same old... Go chased by the Daleks"

"Well you know what to do..."Ver said then lose the connection between her and Rage, she glared at the walkies talkie and grumbled why she doing this stupid jobs and why the couldn't protect himself as she picked up her blaster gun with her then jumped down from her hiding to the Doctor and his companion went...

~~~~00~~~~

Doctor and Rose abruptly stopped, they realized they were facing the wall then turned only to face the Daleks, Rose's eyes widened slightly and looked at the Doctor only to see his solemn face.

"Exterminate!" the Daleks cried out as it's eye stalked turned to them.

She closed her eyes waiting for the impacts but nothing happened, she opened her eyes only to see a flash of red fighting with one of the Daleks as it exploded then approached her and asked her if she was alright, she nodded. The Doctor seems surprised by the sudden of actions, he never seen quite like this.

"Hello Dalek... We meet _again_ " a feminine voice said.

"Rage!" the Daleks cry.

Rage rolled her eyes and twirled her blaster gun then cocked her gun at them, she grinned madly making Rose reminded of someone then looked at the Doctor and realized.

"I suggest you back off if you do not want to back down, I'll kill you all..." she said making one of the Daleks move forwards, she sighed and pointed the gun at it

"It's that a threat, Rage?"one of the Daleks asked.

She sighed loudly "not a threat, it's a promise" she smirked then nodded towards at The Doctor and Rose, "hurt them I hurt you back, got it?"

The Daleks nodded their eye stalked then she turned to The Doctor and Rose and forcefully grabbed their hands, "come on!" she said as she tugged them forwards to run.

"Why?"The Doctor asked, she groaned and held out her free hand "one...two...three"

"RAGE... EXTERMINATE!"

"RUN!" she shouted as she pushed them forwards, "Wait, who are you?"The Doctor asked

"It's Rage!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 ** _Previously..._**

"RAGE... EXTERMINATE!"

"RUN!" she shouted as she pushed them forwards, "Wait, who are you?"The Doctor asked

"Rage!"

 _ **Now...**_

"Where's your Tardis?!" Rage shouted/asked at the Doctor when they stopped catching their breaths, Doctor's eyes wildly searched all the area then spotted the Tardis, without thinking he took both Rose's and Rage's hands and went into the Tardis and closed the Tardis's door.

Rage let out a breathy laugh, "That was fun❕❕" making both of them spun their heads at her and clear her throat, "sorry..."

"Who are you?" the Doctor demanded at her, Rage huffed and crossed her arms then looked at Doctor and Rose,seemingly they stared at her...Rose glaring at her and well..Doctor looked at her curiously.

"I already told you, my name is Rage"

"That's quiet unusual name you have..." Rose's glare faded and looked at her curiously, Rage shrugged "That's what she call me..."

"Who?"

"Ver."making both of them raised their eyebrows, "who is she?" Rose asked

"Who care.."Rage shrugged then the Doctor opened his mouth "so...You help us just then, maybe we could gave one trip as a 'thank you'?" as Rose nodded grinning at the Doctor but dropped when the girl shaking her head no.

"No but you can send me back home" the Doctor smile and nod then ran to the console. He opened his mouth to ask only to cut by the girl "I live at New York, Dew Bar **(** _pretend it's existed_ **)** , 2016..."


End file.
